Current techniques for measuring posture and motion of a person rely on methods that are coarse and imprecise (e.g. visual observation and estimation), or that are intrusive and involve cumbersome or unwieldy instrumentation (e.g. goniometers). Such techniques, although sufficient in some cases, can be inaccurate and/or difficult to implement. For instance, it can be difficult to obtain posture and/or motion information associated with a factory worker performing routine tasks due to the cumbersome and unwieldy nature of instrumentation used to obtain such information.